A Drink to Remember
by Archerygrl1992
Summary: A group of American students have a rough first night in Japan while studying abroad at the University. When they are caught in the morning, their professor gives them an unusual 'community' service project. Now having to work along side the tennis team, they are forced to learn discipline from some of the best. ShiraishixOC NiouXOC
**Hello all! Welcome to the new Fic I have up. This is being co-written by myself and my close friend. We decided to up their ages and make them in college. This one will be quite interesting as we are going to try and get things up timely, but between the both of us, we aren't sure how often updates will come, but I do know that we have two chapters done already. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Assess the Mess

"Well this is embarrassing for all of us," the lead chaperone of the American foreign exchange students mutters under his breath.

His eyes scan the room in an attempt to assess the level of carnage his belligerent students managed to unleash on the unsuspecting classroom the previous night. The twenty year olds newly discovered intoxicated states apparently were cable of more damage than he thought.

Chairs and tables laid splintered on the ground and pools of vomit decorated the floor in unsavory colors. In the center of the mess, his supposed honor students rested peacefully on top of one another with blissful smiles plastered on their faces. He smirks knowing that soon those smiles will vanish and grunts, groans, and hangovers will appear in their place.

"HEY! RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE! PROFESSOR STRANGE HERE AND READY FOR AN EXPLANATION," he screams at the top of his lungs.

As his students begin to stir and groan as he predicted, Professor Leroy Strange attempts to think up a proper consequence for his students' binge drinking antics. He knew that he would need to come up with a punishment for his students that would not only teach them the importance of self restraint but would also please his Japanese colleagues.

A burly guy with a trendy side shaved hairstyle perks up first. His stylized blonde hair droops slightly over his eyes as he tries to rub his headache away. "Shit, how much did I drink last night."

"Excellent question Daniel, we can do without the use of profanity though. I think the more important question is how much did you all drink last night?"

"Um, come on guys. Help me out a bit dealing with Professor Strange here," Daniel nudges awake his four friends, Lauren, Mariah, Faye, and Blake.

Blake shoves Daniel's hand away and rolls over to focus on nuzzling himself against the nearest wall while Faye, Mariah, and Lauren begin to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

Faye, deciding to handle the situation, tucks a strand of her flame colored hair behind her ear and focuses her hazel eyes on Professor Strange's icey blue ones and takes a deep breath.

"Profesor, I want to apologize on behalf of the whole class. We underestimated the power of fireball whiskey, beer, gin and tonic, wine, and sake. We will do anything we have to do to make up for creating this umm," Faye pauses while trying to come up with the right word to describe the mess strewn about the ground, "unfortunate trash heap."

"Unfortunate indeed Ms. Linus. Although I can think of other words that would more accurately describe this mess. As for how you can all atone for your actions committed during your intoxicated states, I think I will have you all start by cleaning up this trashed room."

"Yes, sir!" all of the students muttered in unision.

"While you are all busy cleaning, I will be having a chat with the Dean of this department to see what she suggests I do. Since we are not only representing our own institution but also this university while abroad, I should give her a say in your punishment as well."

Professor Strange existed the room and then returned several minutes later with a cart full of cleaning supplies and trash bags.

"Right, then. I think this covers all of the essential materials you all will need for now. Happy cleaning. I will be back shortly to check on the room's cleanliness progress and to let you all know what your official punishment will entail."

As the group started to clean up the mess that they made, they all started piecing together their night. Empty bottles on the windowsill paint the amount that they had consumed. Three bottles of Fireball, six bottles of wine, two bottles of Gin, two bottles of Sake. The group was sure to find a few more bottles as they cleaned.

Lauren sighed as they started mopping the floor, "Man, that did not seem like a lot when we were drinking."

"I feel like we've had this amount before and never done this," Blake said.

Mariah's face deadpanned, "No, we really haven't and if we had, we typically have about 5 more people than usual. You bought as if it was our normal party group."

Blake scratches his head," Yeah I guess I did. Sorry."

"You do realize we could possibly get expelled for this. I did not spend two semesters trying to get a spot here," Faye gritted through her teeth as she tied up the last bag of trash.

The room was done being cleaned and Professor Strange appeared to see the progress the students have made and was pleasantly surprised to see that the room was almost back in order, aside from the broken furniture.

"Well it's nice to see that you all haven't lost your work ethic at all. I just got back from a meeting discussing your fate here. They decided not to kick you out, but they came up with a rather good 'community' service project," Professor Strange smiled.

The group groaned thinking that they were going to be cleaning up more trash, but Mariah saw right through his guise.

"You all are going to be trained by the tennis team," he smiled.

Daniel's mouth fell open at the Professor's words and replied, "Why tennis?"

"Well our tennis team here is the most dedicated and well disciplined team out there. It would be good for you all to learn some of that. You will be meeting them at 4pm for your first practice. Oh and really don't be late. They don't appreciate it."

Professor Strange left and the group looked at each other. They all had a feeling that nothing would be the same after that.

Blake's eyes scan Faye's body admiring the way her bright pink leggings and tight crop top hug her body.

"Are you getting ready to play tennis or go to dance practice, Faye?"

"Very funny, Blake," she exams his generic gym shorts and grey T-shirt with a disinterested glance, "Are you planning to attend a high school gym class in your outfit?"

"Listen you are both pretty. Let's try and figure out what exactly we have gotten ourselves into," Daniel says as he laces up his tennis shoes and shoots them both a look.

"I hope that these tennis guys we are paired with won't get us into as much trouble as some men I know," Faye mutters as she glances over in Daniel and Blake's direction.

"It wasn't really their fault entirely, Faye," Lauren responds in defense of the defeated looking Daniel and Blake. "We could have paid more attention to how much we were drinking as well."

"I don't mean to interrupt this conversation but I think I see the team we are suppose to be joining and I don't like it," Mariah points down towards the tennis courts at the bottom of the hill, "Is that what they call warming up," Mariah sputters out while continuing to watch the tennis team running laps at an almost inhuman speed.

"I do not feel confident about our ability to be able to do some of those workouts," Lauren states.

"Yeah my legs already hurt. Today is going to be a struggle," Mariah agrees.

"Well let's get this over with and start this four month long punishment," Daniel sighs as he begins to descend the hill in the direction towards the energetic tennis team with the rest of his friends in tow.

* * *

 **Comment and we will get back at you with another chapter!**


End file.
